


We're Still Here

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: Assault, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*5.15 SPOILER* </p><p>Blaine reflects on the past, and their future, in reaction to Kurt's assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.

After the adrenaline fades, once Blaine races to the hospital, and he knows his fiancé, his _soulmate,_ is going to be okay, he awkwardly lays down next to him, careful to avoid the wires attached to Kurt.

The beeping of the machines almost lulls Blaine to sleep, until he remembers the terror he thought he had forgotten - waking up alone in a cold, sterile hospital room.

Everything hurt, and he didn't know why.

Then, he tried to sit up, and winced, just as his parents raced in, coffees in hand.

_"The doctors said you wouldn't be awake for a while. We thought the morphine knocked you out for the night, baby," his mother told him, sitting on the side of his bed._

_"Wh-what happened?" Blaine asked, voice laced with panic._

_"You were--honey," she gingerly touched his arm and sniffled, "you've been in an accident."_

_"Mom, stop," Cooper interrupted from the corner of the room. "Some older students, fuckin' bullies. They attacked you. I'm gonna kill 'em."_

_"Cooper, please. Your brother needs you right now," their father piped up from the foot of the bed._

_The memories suddenly hit him like a freight train. James was being taunted by those damn seniors who had made their lives hell._

_They began taunting Blaine, too, and shoved him against the cold metal of a dumpster._

_Blaine fell to the ground, powerless to stop the kicks and punches to his small frame._

_Then, a fist connected with Blaine's face and the whole world went dark._

He startles next to Kurt, not wanting to imagine how his future husband’s experience compared.

Blaine strokes what will likely be a scar above Kurt's eyebrow, remembering his own black eye and slight concussion that had kept him out of school for weeks after Sadie Hawkins.

As soon as he looked in the mirror after the incident, Blaine knew he couldn't face those guys again, so he ran.

He wasn't like Kurt; he was never like Kurt.

"Baby, you're so brave. Maybe a little stupid, but so fucking brave. I--I could've lost you, you know that?"

Blaine's eyes water as the noises of the machines ring in his head, much like during his own stay years ago.

He settles back down, head cautiously on Kurt's chest.

"We're both pretty stupid, actually," Blaine chuckles wryly, "to think after all the progress we've made in this world, that _you've_ made since I met you, you get kicked down again, in the city of your dreams, no less."

"But you wouldn't be you," Blaine continues, "if you didn't step in to help someone who was hurting. Despite the fear you must've felt, you confronted those guys. You never needed me to save you. Not once. It was always you, baby. I'm just--"

"Oh, shut up," Kurt interrupts, his eyes fluttering open. "Dave...twice your size," he says, taking a heavy breath. "You tried--"

Blaine sits up, grinning through watery eyes. "You're awake. Shh, you need to rest, Kurt."

"You helped me when no one else did. Stood up to him. Got me to do it, too," Kurt closes his eyes. "I had to help this guy, Blaine. Pay it forward."

"It was completely misguided and ridiculous of me to take on Karofsky, but I'd do it again, to keep you safe, 'cause the first time, when it was me--"

"Oh. 'M sorry. Sadie Hawkins," Kurt's eyes open again, pain etching his expression.

"Don't you dare apologize. You're okay. We're both okay, and we're here. I don't wanna--I can't even--"

Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt's.

"Shh. 'M fine, B. Had to do it. I'd do it again, too."

"I know you would, but I love you so much. I'm gonna marry you. We're supposed to grow old together. You kinda need to be around for that," Blaine chuckles.

"I love you, too, and I'm here," Kurt reminds him. "I'm _still_ here. You are, too."

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine kisses his forehead and smiles before cuddling back down against Kurt's shoulder. " 'Cause you’re a fighter. Have been since I met you, and before that, even, probably."

"You are, too," Kurt stresses.

"I’m not the one in the hospital bed right now, baby. Go back to sleep. You need your strength for when your dad gets here."

"My dad. No, I--"

"I know you’re an adult, but he had to know. Just, get some rest, and get better, okay?"

"Better," Kurt repeats, with what Blaine swears sounds like a laugh, as his love’s breathing slows like it does when he’s sleeping.

Blaine recalls the traditional wedding vows: _for better or for worse._

They’ve been through both of those already, individually and together, and Blaine is glad they’re both alive and well to make it through even more.


End file.
